


The adventures of Mrs Snuffles the Child Eater (Janus is amused)

by Just_Another_Weirdo



Series: The things I do for love [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Crack Taken Seriously, Gen, I'm back with Mrs Snuffles, Part Two, She scratches Remus... so..., because I love her, do i know how to tag? no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Weirdo/pseuds/Just_Another_Weirdo
Summary: Three times Janus didn't find out about Mrs Snuffles and one he did.Featuring a dead pigeon.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: The things I do for love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727602
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	The adventures of Mrs Snuffles the Child Eater (Janus is amused)

**Author's Note:**

> You should probably read the first part of 'a dozen feral cats (Roman is not amused)' before this or you're going to be confused.  
> Anyways, I missed Mrs Snuffles, so she's back. And I'm starting a campaign to make her a real character.  
> Enjoy!

Virgil and Remus had managed to hide Mrs Snuffles for a month before Janus found out. There had been some close calls, like that time Mrs Snuffles killed a pigeon and left it on the couch.  
“Remus! Why is there a dead dove in your seat?!” Janus screamed. 

Remus poked his head from his room and looked at the pigeon. That wasn’t there before.  
“Huh. I must’ve forgotten about it” He said, jogging to take it. “It’s a… work in progress.”

“Well, I hope you like that work in progress enough, because you’re the one cleaning the couch.” Janus said, walking to his room.  
Virgil exited his room moments later, and observed Remus yeet the pigeon through the window. 

“So… she did it again?” He asked, lying against the wall.  
Remus beamed. “This time it was a pigeon! A big one! I’m so proud of her!”

Or that one time when Patton had come over to pick Virgil up.  
Janus opened the door. “The emo is getting ready, you can come in to wait for him.”  
Patton nodded and moved to sit in the couch. “So… how’s every–” He sneezed, in the middle of the sentence. “Sorry, I–” He sneezed again.

“Are you ok?” Janus asked, sitting next to him.  
“Yeah, yes” Patton wheezed. “It must be Virgil’s–”

“PATTON!” Virgil screamed, making both men jump from the couch. “I’m so sorry I’m late, let’s go!” He grabbed Patton by the arm, dragging him to the door.  
“Oh, ok.” Patton said, sniffling a little. “Roman’s waiting in the car” 

“Have fun!” Janus said, moving to the kitchen. “Tell Princey that his brother took his katana for an experiment.”  
Patton could hear Remus from his own room accusing Janus of lying before Virgil shut the door.

Perhaps the closest time was when Mrs Snuffles hid under Janus’s bed.  
Remus and Virgil had been looking for her for hours. They’ve looked under the couch, on top of the kitchen’s cupboards and behind the curtains. They had even looked on Remus’s closet, and god knows Virgil never got that near Remus’s things.

“We should search in Janus’s room.” Remus offered.  
“You’re crazy?!” Virgil said “Janus would kill us if we went in there!”  
“Would you rather let DoubleDee find her?” Remus asked, already walking to Janus’s door.

Virgil grumbled something and followed him.  
Janus room was empty. Remus started looking under his desk while Virgil peeked in the closet. After a few minutes, Remus knelt to look under the bed. He looked to the darkness, and Mrs Snuffles looked back. 

“Found her!” He whispered-screamed.  
Virgil approached him. “Finally, Dee is going to com come any minute now. Come on, take her out.”  
Remus sticked his arm trying to reach for the cat. “I can’t reach her.” He switched positions and poked his head under the bed. “Come out, Mrs Snuffles the Child Eater. I’ll give you some Childs to eat!”

Virgil watched Remus from the door, checking in case Janus came home.  
Remus reached the cat, dragging her from her hiding spot. Mrs Snuffles hissed and scratched him.  
“Remus!” Virgil warned him, when he saw the door open. “He’s here!” 

Remus cursed, pushing Mrs Snuffles and Virgil to the closet and slamming the door closed. He rushed to exit the room, almost clashing into Janus.  
“Oh! Hey, Dee dee!” He said, smiling nervously.

“What are you doing in my room, Remus?” Janus asked, looking over his shoulder into his room.  
“Eh… ” Remus blocked his view. “Roman lost his sash, and I thought maybe you had stolen it in revenge for that time he stole your hat…?”  
“Uh huh. I didn’t.” Janus said, as he gently pushed Remus aside to walk to his bed. “I had a shit day, tell Virgil it’s his turn to cook.” He planked himself on his bed.  
Virgil looked through the gap of the closet, Mrs Snuffles in his arms. Remus looked at him. 

“I can do it!” He offered, stepping in front of the closet.  
Janus looked at him. “And burn the kitchen down? No thanks.” He moved to a sitting position. “What happened to you?” He pointed to Remus’s cheek.  
Remus brushed his hand over his cheek. It came slightly bloody. He cursed internally Mrs Snuffles.

“Never fight a feral seagull over chips!” He quickly said.  
“You’re unbelievable” Janus said, lying down again. 

Remus looked at Virgil. Then at Janus. He then exited the room.  
Janus would be forced to come out if he started making dinner, right?  
Right.

“the things I do for love” Remus said, turning the oven to maximum level.

Yet when Janus finally found out, it was the stupidest way he could’ve.  
Virgil and Remus were playing video games on the couch, Mrs Snuffles snuggling against Virgil. Janus was supposed to be gone until late. He was helping Roman rehearse for his latest play. So Remus and Virgil were taking advantage of that, screaming at the top of their lungs and playing with the maximum volume.

And then the door opened.  
Virgil and Remus instantly shut up, looking at the pair at the door.  
Both Roman and Janus were soaked, and laughing. 

Virgil turned of the Tv and turned to hide Mrs Snuffles. The cat, however, had other plans, as she ran to Roman.  
“Oh. Hey. That’s Virgil’s cat” Janus said, gesturing at Mrs Snuffles as she snuggled against Roman’s leg.  
Roman laughed, picking Mrs Snuffles up. “Oh, I know. I paid her bills.”

“WAIT, YOU KNOW HER?!” Virgil shouted, jumping from his seat on the couch.  
“Oh, yeah, I found her laying on Remus while he was asleep last week.” He said, closing the door. “Now, if you excuse me, I need to change my wet clothes.”  
“Rem! You idiot!” Virgil pushed Remus off the couch. He then turned to Janus as he walked to his room. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“It was fun seeing how bad you were at lying” Janus said, entering his room.  
Roman laughed from the door, with Mrs Snuffles on his arms. “This makes the vet bills worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever get to do my other projects? Maybe
> 
> Please comment, it helps my self esteem. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
